Alphonse's Sing Along!
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: Remade popular songs for FMA. Please R&R! Song Nine: Who I Am Hates What I've Done
1. Allstar

Why arn't you all just lucky!Me, Clap, and my cuz, Cleao, would like to present:

**ALPHONSE'S SING ALONG!**

Just a bunch of popular songs remade for FMA...

**BEWARE: High chance of laughing your asses off!**

**Rated: T just in case!**

Enjoy!

-Carolyn, Cleao, and their editor Clap

* * *

Somebody once told me the Winry was gonna kill me

I ain't the tallest guy in the world

She was looking kind of mad with her wrench in her hand

It left a big red mark on my forehead

Well the cats start coming and they don't stop coming

They tackled me and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense for Al to keep them

Your brother gets happy but you get slaughtered

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with skipping my tune-up?

You'll never know if you don't try

You never know-who cares if I die

Hey now you're an Alchemist get your gear on, and go now

Hey now you're an Alchemist get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is Al

His armor glitters in the rain

It's a cruel world and they say it gets crueler

You're short now but wait 'til you get older

But mustang begs to differ,

Judging by all the 'Fullmetal Shrimp' posters

My auto mail is getting pretty thin

The gears' getting jammed, guess I'll call Winry

My world's so crazy about yours

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an Alchemist get your gear on, and go now

Hey now you're an Alchemist get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is Al

His armor glitters in the rain

Hey now you're an Alchemist get your gear on, and go now

Hey now you're an Alchemist get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is Al

His armor glitters in the rain

I once asked Al could you spare some change for gas

I need to get myself a new refill

He said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well the cats start coming and they don't stop coming

They tackled me and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense for Al to keep them

Your brother gets happy but you get slaughtered

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with skipping my tune-up?

You'll never know if you don't try

You never know-who cares if I die

Hey now you're an Alchemist get your gear on, and go now

Hey now you're an Alchemist get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is Al

His armor glitters in the rain


	2. Don't Phunk WIth My Cats

oh,No, no, no, no don't phunk with my cat  
(Yeah)  
oh,No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my cat

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

Kitty, you know you got me, got me  
With your fluff shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it   
Can't return you once I bought you  
I'm coming kitty, don't go (don't run away)  
So let's be about it

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my cats

Kitty, have some milky', milky'  
Edward dosen't like it', like it'   
Cause I bring you that yarn  
I ain't only here cause I want ya cuteness  
I want your mind too  
Cute's what I find you  
And I'm sure your interested in the cat nip  
Come on kitty! (me-ow!) 

(come on)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my cats

Cat, you had me, once I saw you  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me   
I'll play Vet and you'll play patient   
If you jump, I'll jump too  
That's how much I like you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy with a kitty, I'm a crazy fool

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my cats

Why are you so sad  
When you got cuteness and lovely fur  
I'm not Like Ed, I'm not a cheata'   
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another kitty cat  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, kitty  
Cause you know I'm gonna buy a string, kitty

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, kitty  
Cause you know I'm gonna buy a string, kitty

That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that cat 5x

overlapping  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my cats 2x

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would brother let me keep them all, (keep them all)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, kitty  
Cause you know I'm gonna buy a string, kitty

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, kitty  
Cause you know I'm gonna buy a string, kitty


	3. Alchemist Idiot

Don't wanna be an Alchemist idiot.

Don't want two metal limbs

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindfunk Alchemist.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the insane nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Radio dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing Scar not to kill you

Well maybe I'm the state Alchemist

I'm not a part of a homunculus' agenda.

Now everybody do the Macarena.

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the insane nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Radio dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing Scar not to kill you.

Don't wanna be an Alchemist idiot.

One nation controlled by the goverment

Information nation of hysteria.

It's going out to idiot Alchemist.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the insane nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Radio dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing Scar not to kill you.


	4. 1985

Edward just hit the wall

He never had it all

One tune-up a day

The pain never goes away

His dreams went out the door

When alchemy backfired

Could never be a tall man

What happen to his plan?

He was gonna be an blackbelt

He was gonna be a star

He was gonna kick Roy's ass

On the hood of his own car

His auto-mail arm is now a cause of alarm

Looks at his wacko life

And nothing has been allright since

Izumi, when she

Taught Edward alchemy

There was mustang and hawkeye

And that psycho butcher guy

Him and his brother

Tried to bring back their dead mother

Cuz he's still preoccupied with being

Short, short, really, really short

Woohoohoo

(really, really, short)

Woohoohoo

He's seen all the books

he knows everything

That's to do with alchemy

Even how to become a god

He hates being a short man

Not a big midget fan

Thought he'd get a new arm

By getting donations with his charm.

Why's my right-arm made of metal

And who's the other guy in armor

When did alchemy become easy?

What ever happened to winry, hawkeye

(and everybody else)

Izumi, when she

Taught Edward alchemy

There was mustang and hawkeye

And that psycho butcher guy

Him and his brother

Tried to bring back their dead mother

Cuz he's still preoccupied with being

Short, short, really, really short

Woohoohoo

He hates time make it stop

When did Alphonse become just like a rock?

And when did Roy become on fire?

Please make this stop

Stop!

And bring back

Izumi, when she

Taught Edward alchemy

There was mustang and hawkeye

And that psycho butcher guy

Him and his brother

Tried to bring back their dead mother

Cuz he's still preoccupied with being

Short, short, really, really short

Woohoohoo

Izumi, when she

Taught Edward alchemy

There was mustang and hawkeye

And that psycho butcher guy

Him and his brother

Tried to bring back their dead mother

Cuz he's still preoccupied with being

Short, short, really, really short


	5. Almost

**Hiya peeps! Cleao thanks you for the reviews, and she announced that she's currently taking requests! (so am I ')**

**Any song, for FMA and maybe beyond. **

**And here is one by request from Dragon-rose-vine:**

I almost lost my arm at 14  
Where I almost got mauled with a wrench by Winry  
Who almost went on to scream at my face  
But couldn't find me hiding in some old abandoned place  
I almost fell asleep in there  
Where I was almost got leeches stuck in my braid

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
I almost revived you  
And Al and I…we almost died

I almost got a rode a train to central  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for blowing it up  
Cuz some guy almost got away with calling me short  
I almost got mad cuz they ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to kill them that day

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
I almost revived you  
And Al and I…we almost died

You kept me guessing and now I guess that  
I wasted all that time  
Almost perfecting human transmutation

Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we've had our problems I can't remember one

I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all open and I threw it away

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
I almost revived you  
And Al and I…we almost died

You kept me guessing and now I guess that  
I wasted all that time  
Almost perfecting human transmutation

And I almost wished it woulda worked


	6. Holiday

And so it continues!

'Holiday' By Greenday

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down to put out Mustang's flame (Hey!)  
Ashamed  
The one who can't create a flame

Hear Den howlin' out of key  
To a song called Fate and Alchemy (Hey!)   
And plead; the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from your hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
The military standing in a line (Hey!)  
To find, the stone's on the other side

I don't need another Amen (Amen!)   
There's no god controlling all of man (Hey!)  
A gag, A scandal by a corrupted preist

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from Asmistress has the floor"

Zeig Heil to the Fuer gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Central Buildings  
I'll criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the lieutenant's gun  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Triumph by fires, setting fire  
It's not a problem for Mustang  
Just cause  
Just cuz we're on holiday

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives


	7. Lior's Hills

Lior's Hills

Where I come from isn't all that great

My religion is a piece of crap

I think the priest is a little whack

And my friends are just as screwy as me

I don't go to the church anymore

I only want one guy to look at me

Why should I care?

I ain't nobody

Got nothing in my pocket

Lior's Hills

That's not where I'd like to be

(Holy holy! Holy holy)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

Lior's Hills

Sand like an endless sea

(Holy holy! Holy holy!)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

Look at all those alchemists

They're all so beautiful and clean

When the military destroys the town

They forget the people in between

I wanna life like that

It would be nice to be queen

Take my picture by the dunes

'cause I'm the next big thing

Lior's Hills

That's not where I'd like to be

(Holy holy! Holy holy!)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

Lior's Hills

Sand like an endless sea

(Holy holy! Holy holy!)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

The truth is that I need a seconded chance

It's something that I'm missing

And I just don't know where to find it

No I don't

I'm just an idiotic beat down follower

And this world will always be that way

I might as well enjoy my life

And watch the stars fade

Lior's Hills

That's not where I'd like to be

(Holy holy! Holy holy!)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

Lior's Hills

Sand like and endless sea

(Holy holy! Holy holy!)

Livin' in Lior's Hills

Lior's Hills


	8. Clocks

Clocks

Lights start flashing and I can't be saved  
All the rules that I've ever went against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Find the thing that's never found, the endless road we walk (and a)  
Trouble that can't be named, my anger waited to be tamed (singing)  
You are, you are

Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)  
Bring you back and bring you home, I could not stop, now I know (singing)  
And now that I see, cursed for my sins (am I)  
A part of the cure, or just another disease? (singing)

You are x6  
And nothing else compares  
Oh no nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

I'll bring you continues in background  
Home, home, where I wanted to go x4


	9. Who I Am Hates What I've Done

Reliant K, Who I am Hates Who I've Been

(Who I Am Hates What I've Done)

I watched the proverbial sunrise

coming up over the skyline and

you might think I'm losing my mind,

but I don't want to tell you the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I've been

'cause then you'll see my soul

in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that array. Well I never should have drawn it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long set things back to the way they where.

I'm ready to never make that mistake again

'cause who I am hates what I've done.

Who I am hates what I've done.

I can talk to absolutely no one.

I need to keep to myself enough.

But the things bottled inside have finally begun

to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard your reverberating footsteps

Leading up to the beating of my heart,

and I was positive that unless I got you together,

I would watch us fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again

'cause then you'll see my heart

in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that array. Well I never should have drawn it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that array. Well I never should have drawn it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long set things back to the way they where.

I'm ready to never make that mistake again

'cause who I am hates what I've done.

Who I am hates what I've done.

Who I am hates who I've been

and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.

Who I am hates who I've been

'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.

So sorry that it took so long set things back to the way they where.

I'm ready to never make that mistake again

'cause who I am hates what I've done.

Who I am hates what I've done

Well peoples, it's reviewers shout out time!

**AnimeLover45**: Thank you for giving me the song name! And here I am, posting again.

**Bara No Namida Ni Gekko**You reviewed four times! W00t! Cleao-chan will be happy too!

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD: **Every one likes the psycho butcher part. BARRY THE CHOPPER!

**Lunaris: **Hey… I'm going to a con in June. And guess who's gonna be there? VIC! Yeah! Hmmm, must talk in to singing…

**White-locket: **Cleao-chan and me say thank you! n.n

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **Send me the name of one of there songs and I'll do it! Oh, come on, your funny too!

**AngePerromon: **I just feel so sorry for Rose too… especially in the latter episodes. :( Baaaad things happen to her.

**KittiesInMyArmor: **Your names Carolyn! No way! That's so cool! And I did put the names in.

**KatKyoFreak: **Ooooo…mint chocolate chip ice cream! YUMMY! I'll do it ASAP!

**Elriclover: **Here's more! And I got the names up too!

**MoonStarDutchess: **I'm still working on that one. 0.0 I think the 'shorty' part in the beginning is the best! Lol!

**Redraven012698: **Sure, I can do that!

**Crazy Alchemist Squirrel Of Doom: **I'm doing more!

**Miss RoseStone: **Thankies!

**Sanowaeca: **Me and Cleao just love making parodies! ' It's so much fun!

**Sniper Hawkeye:** Uh, yeah, a lot of people had problems with that…But it's fixed now!

.**ooOAnimeChildOoo:** Yay! Seal of approval!

**Pichu172B**: I'm glad you think there awesome!

**Furiizu:** Thank u!

**TwiliteTiger: **Thank u 2!

**A/N: Allstar, Don't Phunk With My Cats, 1985, Almost, and Clocks where made by Cleao-chan while Lior's Hills and Who I am Hate's What I've Done where made by me! We made Holiday together. :)**


End file.
